The invention relates to a supercharged internal combustion engine having a plurality of cylinders which are arranged in at least one cylinder bank with an air intake line and an exhaust gas collection line and an exhaust gas turbocharger including a turbine driven by the exhaust gas and a charger rotating with the turbine for pressurizing the air supplied to the air intake line.
DE 102 17 225 A1 discloses a supercharged multiple-cylinder V-type internal combustion engine, in which six cylinders are combined in each cylinder bank, and a separate exhaust gas turbocharger is provided for each cylinder bank.
In particular in internal combustion engines having a large capacity, the exhaust-gas turbocharger has to have very large dimensions on account of the great exhaust gas mass flows. Exhaust gas turbochargers of this type having great volumetric flows have the disadvantage, however, of a high exhaust gas back pressure which has a negative effect on the consumption and the emissions under full load, on account of the limited installation space and the size of the turbine which is usually not present. Secondly, the turbine has a great mass which considerably cools the exhaust gas after a cold start and leads as a result to delayed heating of the catalytic converter, which in turn leads to unfavorable exhaust gas emissions after the cold start.
Moreover, DE 38 24 346 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine having two cylinder banks, in which one cylinder bank is provided with an exhaust gas turbocharger, while the other cylinder bank operates as a naturally aspirated engine.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a supercharged internal combustion engine with a reduced exhaust gas back pressure and improved exhaust gas emissions.